


A Year and Nine Months

by angelusmusicorum



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelusmusicorum/pseuds/angelusmusicorum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for tumblr: could you do a Barry imagine where it's when he's hit by lightning and you're like his internet gf and you go to central city once you hear on the news or smth and you get there and like iris and joe are like wtf and what it's like when he wakes up??</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year and Nine Months

**“Omw to work now. Call you when I get home. Love you.”** Your phone had lit up with a text message from your boyfriend as you were getting ready for your day.

 

You had been dating Barry Allen for a year now. The two of you had met while going through some science forums online where the both of you managed to shut down this completely strange notion that the moon was made out of cheese. Granted, the two of you haven’t really  _ met  _ but neither of you cared. Yes, this was one of those online relationships. You lived in Starling City which, while wasn’t ridiculously far, was still far enough. With Barry being a forensic scientist at the CCPD and you being IT support at Queen Consolidated, it was way too busy for either of you to meet. Luckily there was Skype and such to keep you going until you could go on vacation to see each other. 

 

Today was an important date in history since the Particle Accelerator that Dr. Harrison Wells had been working on was finally going to launch. Luckily for Barry and unluckily for you, it was launching in Central City. You wanted to go see it but you had too many responsibilities at Queen Consolidated (with Oliver Queen in particular) that you couldn’t just up and leave. 

 

True to his word, you got a call when you were leaving the small cafe that you had frequented after work. You picked up with a gentle smile, balancing your drink as you opened the door outside. 

 

“Hey, Barry. How was work today?”

 

“Everything was fine. Late as usual.” 

 

You laughed, “How is it that you’re always late, Allen? It’s amazing how you haven’t gotten fired yet.”

 

“I guess they just like me that much..” Barry quipped. 

 

You smiled, spotting your house from the corner of your eye. You unlocked the door with a sigh, “I love you, Barry.” 

“I love you too, Y/N.” He was quick to respond which only made you grin. It soon fell as you took in his next few words, “I wish you could be here with me to see it launch, possibly meet Iris..” 

 

You laughed though you were sure he could hear your disappointment, “You’ll just have to go for the both of us, Barr. I know you’ll be excited enough for me too.  And perhaps you should let your foster sister know that you're dating someone first before I meet her. “

 

“Y/N..” 

 

You left your keys on the counter and sat down on the couch, your leg crossed over the other.

 

You forced a smile though he couldn’t see, “I’ll see you soon and you can give me a tour of the place.”

 

He sighed, his breath hitching as he took in the time, “Hey, I’ll call you tomorrow. I’m supposed to be meeting with Iris to head over there now. I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, Barry.” 

 

You hung up, falling back into the couch with a sigh as the wave of sadness hit you. It happened often, being in a long distance relationship but the two of you had made it this far which was good enough for you. You’d made it through it together after all. 

 

You soon fell asleep on the couch, too tired to get up. Your thoughts, as always, were filed with Barry. 

 

You had woke up sometime early in the morning before your alarm came. You quickly got your coffee running before you got started on your making breakfast. You ultimately decided on smoked salmon potato cakes. You had gotten the recipe off the Internet and it was recommended for couples and the morning after. You grabbed a fork and plate as the cake finished off on its last side before plating. 

 

You dug into the food with an annoyed sigh. You had checked your phone and it showed no calls or messages from Barry. Barry was always one to sleep in so you weren't worried. You changed clothes, getting ready for your day as you tied your hair up in a tight ponytail. 

 

Thankfully, you were off work so you could do anything you wanted while you waited for your boyfriend to call. It wasn't until three in the afternoon were you truly worried. You were grabbing a bite at a cafe when the news came on about the Particle Accelerator exploding. You grasped your phone firmly, worried, as you listened to the dial tone. It went to voicemail. It happened several more times before you gave up. Perhaps he was just busy. He would contact you when he was free. But there was radio silence. You let it turn into weeks before you decided, in a fit of nerves, to visit him. 

 

You had gotten to the CCPD after a tiring trip. Everyone looked at you in wonder, making you flush. You were out of place with your tight skirt and six inch heels. You had left immediately when you had gotten off work, not bothering to change. A man stopped you, asking if you needed any help. 

 

Your eyes fell to the floor shyly as you tucked a loose strand of your hair behind your ear, “I'm looking for Barry Allen? He's not expecting me..” 

 

You weren't sure why his smile fell or why he shot a nervous glance at the man behind him. 

 

His eyes slanted into a look of pity, “Have you not heard?”

 

“Heard about what?” You licked your painted lips nervously. 

 

He took your hands in his. You couldn't bring yourself to ask him to give you some personal space when his answer came, “The Particle Accelerator? He got caught in its mess. He's in a coma..”

 

You would've fell to the ground if it weren't for the man in front of you. Your gasps came slow as you struggled to breathe. The man in front of you pulled you into a hug in an attempt to calm you. He whispered what was supposed to be soothing words before he offered to give you a ride to the hospital. You nodded, wiping your eyes delicately. 

 

It was a tense ride there. The man had helped you to the front desk before he was called away. They led you down a million hallways before stopping in front of a room. The name ‘Bartholomew Henry Allen’ was written on the chart that was hanging on the door. You pushed it open and saw your boyfriend for the first time, laying there on the bed unresponsive with a bunch of cords hooked up to him. 

 

You ran to his side with his name hanging from your lip. You took his hand in his, caressing it with a choked sob, never noticing the two figures that were already in the room. 

 

One of the figures cleared their throat sharply, making you turn around in surprise. It was a man and woman who you recognized as Barry's foster family from the pictures he had sent you. Joe walked towards you with a look of confusion while Iris stayed behind, her arms crossed over her body in defense. 

 

“Are you a friend of Barry's?”

 

You laughed, wiping your tears with the hand that wasn't occupied with holding Barry's, “His girlfriend actually. You must be Joe and Iris. I've heard so much about you guys. I'm Y/N.”

 

The two looked at each other in confusion. 

 

“He hasn't told you guys about me yet, has he?”

 

“Well..” You could tell they were trying to break it to you gently that they've heard nothing so you busy smiled. 

 

“We weren't planning on telling anyone until we were sure about the relationship. Though I could've sworn that Barry told me he was going to tell you that night. “ You told Iris. 

 

Her eyes widened, “That's what he was going to tell me?”

 

You smiled at her gently, “Most likely but I can't be sure. I would ask him if he ended up backing out at the last minute but..” 

 

Joe and Iris pulled you into a warm hug as you let out sobs. 

 

Time passed slowly while you were away from Barry but somehow even by his side, it was even slower. 

 

You had ultimately decided to drop everything and move to Central City until Barry woke up. You had called Oliver, who was surprisingly understanding and promised that your job would be waiting for you while you were gone. The man had met Barry a little while back and your boyfriend had helped your friend with something top secret. You had to promise to have Barry visit when he woke up from his coma. 

 

You picked up a small job at CC Jitters and stayed with the West family who, while very confused with your existence, was still very accommodating. It was awkward at first since all three of you were virtually strangers but eventually you guys fell into a comfortable relationship. You could easily see why Barry loved the two. You were just thankful that you could be there for Barry while he was in the hospital- and eventually was transferred to S.T.A.R. labs. You had settled in Central City for about eight months before Barry finally woke up. 

 

You were visiting Caitlin and Cisco (who was blaring Lady Gaga because he was convinced that it would wake Barry up) when the boy jolted up from his comatose state. Caitlin and Cisco crowded him so you stayed behind the two until he could calm down. It wasn’t until Cisco stopped Caitlin from her physician mode that you jumped on Barry, your arms wrapping around his neck loosely. You cried into his shoulder as he awkwardly patted your back, having not recognized you before you jumped on him. 

 

Eventually you pulled away and smiled at him, sniffling at his adorably confused and  **awake** expression. 

 

“Hey, Barry..”

 

“Y/N?” 

 

“Yeah.. You gave me quite a fright there, Allen.” 

 

“W-What are you doing here?” He, evidently, was still confused but pulled you in a hug, squeezing you way too tightly for someone who just woke up from a coma. You pulled away and smiled nervously, looking to the floor. His hands grasped yours firmly, giving a gentle squeeze.

 

“You didn’t call me.. For a while.. Thought I dropped by to see if I did something wrong.. I found out from the precinct what happened and I was just.. I wanted to be by your side until you woke up.” 

 

“How long have I been asleep?”  He whispered.

 

“Way too long, sweetie..” 

 

“She means ‘nine months’. “ Cisco piped up from behind you guys, breaking the moment as he continued sucking his lollipop. 

 

“Nine months?” 

 

“You have a lot to catch up on..” 

 

Harrison drove in, “Miss. Y/L/N is right, Mr. Allen..” 

 

You smiled at his shocked, giddy expression and motioned for him to follow Dr. Wells. Your eyes followed his lean figure out of the cortex, never leaving it until it was out of sight.

 

He was awake.. And everything was going to be alright.. You couldn’t be happier. Now, you just needed to tell the Wests. 


End file.
